The present invention relates to cart storage systems used in confined spaces; and more particularly, to cart storage systems for use with on-board galleys of commercial jet aircraft or other vehicles or structures.
Large commercial aircraft have galley areas that can occupy significant passenger-level floor space. While a large galley area to support meal service is generally desirable from a passenger perspective, most airline operators would prefer to fill such space with passenger seats that generate additional revenue. Thus, the value of the space needed for aircraft galley-carts creates a disincentive for airline operators to provide food service. The problem is more critical in smaller aircraft that are capable of longer range flights, but yet are not capable of housing all of the galley-carts required for the additional meal service needed on these longer flights. In such cases, an operator can choose to limit the length of the flight or can choose to provide less food service. Neither option is particularly good. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient aircraft galley storage arrangement that lets airline operators make optimum use of their aircraft""s"" passenger-level space and allows them to offer sufficient meal service to their passengers. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, an automated galley-cart storage system is provided for use in a structure having a lower area and an upper level. The storage system includes a container sized to hold a predetermined maximum number of galley-carts in lateral rows. An equal number or less of cart pallets are provided as well. The galley-carts are positionable on the cart pallets within the container. A cart elevator is located within the container and is used to lift and lower cart pallets through an upright passage connecting the container with the upper level. An elevated transfer system is located within the container to move the cart pallets laterally in a predefined pattern within the container, such pattern passing through the elevator.
In accordance with aspects of this invention during use, an operator may retrieve unused galley carts from the container and store used galley-carts in their place. This is accomplished by an operator using a control system to operate the transfer system to move cart pallets along the predefined pattern such that a cart pallet with an unused galley-cart is located at the elevator. Once at the elevator, the control system is used to operate the elevator to lift the pallet and corresponding unused galley-cart through the passage and into the upper level. Once at the upper level, the unused galley-cart is moved from the pallet. A used galley-cart may be returned to the container by reverse sequence.
In accordance with further aspects of this invention, a control panel is located within the galley station for use by an operator. A heat exchanger is located within the container generally below the elevated transfer system and is used to maintain the container at a desired temperature.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, in one embodiment, the elevated transfer system includes an endless belt, a linear pusher driving the endless belt, and a powered pusher. The belt and linear pusher are located in the container and provided to move the cart pallets in a lateral direction. The powered pusher is located in the container and provided to move the cart pallets in a transverse direction. In another embodiment, the elevated transfer system includes a plurality of drive sprockets located throughout the container and a pulley system to synchronously rotate the plurality of drive sprockets. Each cart pallet includes a rack affixed to its underside and formed to continuously engage one or more of the sprockets in both longitudinal and lateral directions.